epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Jackson
Michael Jackson battled against Elvis Presley in Epic Rap Battles of History 19. He was also mentioned by Justin Bieber in Epic Rap Battles of History 6 and Lady Gaga in Epic Rap Battles of History 4 . He was played by Bentley Green as a child and Nice Peter as an adult. Information on Rapper Michael Joseph Jackson (August 29, 1958 - June 25, 2009) was a singer, dancer song writer, and pop star and is often called the King of Pop because of his great music and hits such as Beat it and Thriller. He invented the dance move known as the "Moonwalk". He's also known for being sued for child molestation charges, which were possibly false, and being part of the Jackson 5 as a child. He died in June 2009 from Cardiac arrest caused by drug overdose. It was determined by a jury however that his doctor gave him drugs that he should not have gotten which led to his death. ERBOH Bio WOOO! I'm Michael Jackson, the eighth of ten children. Ha, UH! Come on girl! (I just danced to the left then spun around!) When I was ten years old I sang my heart out for the Jackson Five while dad beat the crap out of me, but I was a star! Mamma Say Mamma Saw Mamaco Saw! Can you believe it, girl? You gotta be as talented as me to get away with being this weird. HUH! Don't stop 'till ya get enough, huh! (I spun again and tipped my hat and strecthed out my sparkly gloved hand.) I had a pet chimp named Bubbles and a creepy obsession with Shirley Temple, but my moonwalk dance was out of this world. Yeow! (I moonwalked back and forth!) I also got my hair lit on fire during a Pepsi commercial, but I co-wrote "We Are The World" which made millions for charity. So Beat It! OHH!! (I hoped up in the air.) I got accused of sexual abuse a whole bunch, but I'm in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice, once for the Jackson Five and once as a solo artist. My 1982 album Thriller is still the best selling album of all time even though I bleached my skin and wore a surgeon's mask around. UGH! (I just grabbed my crotch!) I was married to Lisa Marie Presley and a dermatologist, Debbie Rowe, I have three children: Prince Michael Jackson I, Paris Michael Katherine Jackson and Prince Michael Jackson II AKA Blanket, whom I hung out of a hotel window. Ugh, I'm a smooth criminal. I may have died at 50 from an overdose of anesthesia, but I'm the world's best selling male pop artist! Suck on that Bieber! WOOOOOO!!!! (I just stood in the wind, danced around, then jumped on a car, smashed it's windows out and grabbed my crotch again!) WOOOOO!!! Lyrics Verse 1: Young Michael Jackson: Oooh, Elvis Presley as I live and breathe, You stole rock and roll, Gave us Rockabilly cheese, You dance like an epileptic, Nothing but left feet, I've seen it, Every record you set, Man I beat it, Here's a tip, Don't swallow a bucket of drugs, So you won't die on the toilet dropping hunks of Burning Love, I'm Bad, I'm a Smooth Criminal, Better face up, Call me Ed Sullivan, Shoot you from the waist up, Watch me Moonwalk and I step on your Blue Suede, Even in death I go platinum on Blu-Ray, Spitting out hits since I was six years old, I'm the King of Pop, You're the King of Jelly Rolls! Verse 2: Adult Michael Jackson: Oooh, It's about time for a Thriller, Didn't lose any chocolate, I just added vanilla, I'm going Off The Wall, I won't stop 'til I get enough, Whooping your big fat ass with my shiny glove, How you gonna talk about the birds and the bees? When you met your own wife when she was only 14, Then you made one daughter, She (ah) came to me, I took her to my Neverland Ranch to Hee-Hee, You shoulda stayed in the army dude, Shamone, Even Tito looks better than you, I'm singing Aaaahhhhhh! You're singing Don't Be Cruel, There's only one crown baby, Let the one King rule! Trivia *He was indirectly mentioned in Epic Rap Battles of History 4 by Lady Gaga when she mentioned the Jackson Five and in Epic Rap Battles of History 6 by Justin Bieber when he falsely claimed he was the next Michael Jackson *He is the first rapper to be portrayed by two different people in one battle. Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 19 Category:Real Person Category:Male Category:Nice Peter Category:Bentley Green Category:1980s